


Impasse

by James_Madisin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Madisin/pseuds/James_Madisin
Summary: They decided early on in their relationship that work is not to be talked about at home.





	Impasse

As Thomas walked into his apartment, he was greeted with a melody trickling through a mediocre phone microphone which promptly caused his shoulders to relax as he seeked out the source.

Slipping his shoes off and hanging his jacket in the coat closet, Thomas quietly crept into the kitchen in case either of his lovers were napping.

“Hi Thomas”, he heard faintly as he turned the kettle on, preparing to make a cup of tea. He smiled as he recognized the soft voice of his boyfriend, James.

He stepped out of the kitchen and couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. There, in the middle of the sitting room, were his partners James and Alexander, wrapped in each others arms and gently swaying to the song that was playing from Alex’s shitty phone that went out of production 4 years prior.

_We are surrounded by all of these lies and people who talk too much_

"Beautiful", he murmured unconsciously as he walked over to his boyfriends who split apart and allowed him to join in their standing cuddle heap. 

 _And should this be the last thing I see,_ _I want you to know it's enough for me_

They held each other snugly and shuffled left to right with absolutely no rhythm or grace. As the music flowed through his veins, Thomas felt the stress of the day seep out of his muscles. As much as he craved someone to vent to, the strict "no talking about work" policy was established in their home early on to prevent any major disagreements and conflicts. To distract himself from thinking about his chaotic day, he buried his face in Alex's hair and breathed in, letting the familiar smell of coffee and old textbook flood his nose.

"Both of you are ass at dancing", Thomas whispered softly after someone had stepped on his foot for the 6th time in 10 seconds.

James chuckled and shook his head, "I'm a fantastic dancer, Alex is the one with two left feet"

Alex gasped in mock indignation, "Excuse you, I came out of the womb dancing, I'll have you know. You guys just don't know how to match my Caribbean expertise", he teased

The trio laughed heartily before slipping back into comfortable silence, Alex continuing to trip over himself and the others.

_You look so beautiful in this light, your silhouette over me. The way it brings out the blue in your eyes is the Tenerife sea_

As James raised his head from where it was lodged in Alex's shoulder, he caught Thomas' eyes and smiled sympathetically. 

"Work was rough today, huh?", he asked quietly

Thomas placed a kiss on James' forehead and gripped both of them tighter.

"You guys are lucky about the no work talk policy, because politicians are assholes and I have a lot to rant about.", he offered as explanation before shaking his head and placing a smile on his face again "And how can Daddy be upset when he's surrounded by his two babies?", he winked at his lovers as they groaned

"Your daddy kink is getting out of control", Alex piped up "We agreed that is only a bedroom thing"

Thomas gave them a smirk, "You guys need to be open to new things. I can see myself as a paternal figure pretty easily"

James furrowed his brow as he thought about it more in depth.

"Last time Alex and I got sick, you forgot to pick up cold medicine twice, screamed at a doctor, and cried every time one of us sneezed, convinced we were dying."

Alex nodded in agreement and furthered his point

"Don't forget that you contracted the same cold literally three days later and we cured you in two days while we had to endure being sick for two weeks"

James and Alex both gasped at the same time, stopping their dance abruptly and staring at each other.

"Maybe we're the daddies", they said simultaneously before breaking out into laughter.

Thomas pouted at them for a few seconds before he couldn't help himself and joined in their laughter.

"You guys are ridiculous", he muttered contently, before wrapping his arms around the waists of his boyfriends and pulling them down onto the couch, sinking into it and closing his eyes.

 _And should this be the last thing I see,_ _I want you to know it's enough for me_  
_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

James shifted his body to nuzzle Thomas' chest while Alex slipped his hands under Thomas' sweater, running his fingers across his toned stomach.

Thomas purred comfortably as he offered himself up to the love of his partners.

"Maybe I should have bad days more often, if you guys are gonna pamper me like this" he smiled cheesily

Alex and James rolled their eyes, but continued to provide Thomas with touch and affection, both of them placing gentle kisses on their boyfriend's cheeks

 _Lumiere, darling_  
_Lumiere over me_  
_Lumiere, darling_  
_Lumiere over me_

"I love you", Thomas whispered, suddenly overwhelmed with the appreciation he felt for these two men who had transformed his life, "I love you guys so much". James and Alex linked their hands together, kissing each other before gently laying a kiss on Thomas' lips each.

"I love you too", James hummed quietly

Alex simply sought out Thomas' hand and clasped it together with his own, squeezing the hands of both of his lovers tightly to communicate his love without words, since he couldn't trust himself to speak without crying.

Of course, they understood exactly what he was trying to say.

"Your water has been boiling for like 5 minutes", Alex said instead, reminding Thomas of the tea he had planned on making. Thomas and James groaned, not wanting to extricate themselves from the warm pile on the couch.

_And should this be the last thing I see I want you to know it's enough for me 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love So in love, love, love, love, So in love_

Thomas offered them engagement rings exactly a month later and received a "Yes, of course" and an "Oh my god, about time you idiot" in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I know I said I wasn’t going to do anything for the fandom anymore but I felt really bad about leaving my other story unfinished and generally in a terrible state. So here’s a one shot with the same relationship to hopefully smooth things out before I leave. The song is called "Tenerife Sea" and it's by Ed Sheeran. Thanks for reading!


End file.
